Seven Days for Us
by DwiNovi3424
Summary: Love and Friendship


**Tittle : 7 Days for Us**

**Author: Dwi Novianti**

**Gendre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main Chara: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki**

* * *

**Story Begin~**

**"..Dai-chan.. Dai-chan.. aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi." Ucap gadis kecil itu tersenyum.**

**"kau akan melakukannya?" tanyaku senang.**

**"ne. sampai kau tidak membutuhkan aku." Gadis itu masih tersenyum.**

**"aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu." Ucapku mencoba untuk menghilangkan jarak antara kami. Tapi semakin aku berjalan menghampirinya, sosok itu **

**semakin menjauh dan perlahan tumbuh dewasa.**

**"kau sekarang tidak membutuhkanku,bukan? Aomine-kun?" gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Sosoknya menghilang tertelan cahaya menyilaukan yang mampu membuat mataku sakit.**

**"tidak. Matte! Aku membutuhkanmu! Jangan pergi! JANGAN…!"**

**Aku tersentak keras dari ranjangku, menemukan diriku terengah ngeah dengan mimpi yang sama hampir setiap harinya.**

**"mimpi itu lagi.." lirihku putus asa.**

**Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi mimpi itu sudah lama menghantui malamku. **

**Entah bagaimana mimpi itu begitu nyata. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku yang masih berpicu, merasakan rasa takut yang sama ketika di mimpi itu. Rasa taku kehilangan seseorang.**

**Aku terdiam menatap telapak tanganku yang hingga kini tak mampu meraih tangannya untuk mencegah dia pergi. Walau itu hanya mimpi, dan mimpi itu datang berkali-kali, aku bahkan tak mampu untuk lebih dekat dengannya.**

**Ini bukan diriku. Aku tahu. Hanya saja.. aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa takut ketika saat itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan aku.**

**Ku kepalkan erat tanganku mengalihkan rasa takutku dan mendesis.**

**"satsuki.." **

* * *

**"aku pergi!"**

**Aku beranjak dari rumahku. Keseharian yang membosankan menuju tempat yang selama ini tak pernah aku inginkan.**

**Selama ini pikiran egois ku berfikir untuk apa aku pergi ke sekolah membosankan itu.**

**Bahkan aku berfikir untuk berhenti sekolah untuk melanjutkan basketku. Orang-orang takkan menyebutuku gila basket tanpa alas an.**

**Aku terus berjalan. **

**Terkadang aku berfikir juga, apa yang membuatku bertahan di sana.**

**….**

**Untuk apa aku berfikir?**

**Akhirnya aku menapakan kakiku di tempat itu.**

**Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok yang aku kenal.**

**"ah, sumimasen!" sakurai muncul di hadapanku dan pergi secepat dia bisa.**

**Ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Dia berlari seolah melihat hantu. Siapa perduli.**

**Bukan dia.**

**Aku kembali melihat sekeliling ketika aku berjalan menuju loker sepatuku.**

**Langkahku terhenti ketika kutemukan rambut merah muda yang tertiup angin ketika pintu koridor terbuka untukku. Satsuki.**

**"a. ohayou Aomine-kun." Dia memberiku senyuman. Itu cukup untuk membuat hariku cerah.**

**"ah. Ohayou." Jawabku singkat sambil berjalan terus menuju lokerku, mencoba sebaik mungkin bersikap biasa.**

**"kemana lagi kau kemarin? Datanglah latihan hari ini. Walaupun kau kuat bukan berarti kau… Ya! Kau dengar aku?!"**

**Aku berjalan acuh melewatinya. Aku hanya mencoba manjadi diriku.**

**"kau tahu dimana kau akan menemukan aku." Aku melambai selagi pergi menjauh darinya.**

**"hontoni.. sampai kapan kau begini?" bisik satsuki namun cukup keras untukku dengar.**

**Jika itu yang kau butuhkan.. aku akan melakukannya.**

* * *

**Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas lantai atap sekolah. Menyimpan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku dan mulai membuka mata untuk melihat hamparan langit biru yang selama ini mampu menenangkanku.**

**Sejenak kata-kata terakhir satsuki barusan terngiang kembali.**

**_"sampai kapan kau begini?"_**

**Aku tidak tahu.**

**Rasanya sifat ini ingin ku simpan selalu.**

**Apa jika aku dewasa. Apa jika aku pintar. Apa jika aku mampu berdiri sendiri, kau akan tetap bersamaku?**

**Jawaban itu yang tak pernah ingin ku dengar.**

**Tapi suatu saat. Entah besok atau lusa atau kapanpun itu, kau meninggalkanku. Apa aku harus merelakanmu?**

**Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mataku.**

**Tetsu.**

**Siapapun pasti menyukainya. Orang yang mengerti siapa dirimu sebenarnya, mereka tidak mungkin tidak menyukaimu.**

**Satsuki menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu dengan alas an yang sama.**

**Jika suatu saat kau bisa menerima keberadaan satsuki. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Aku…**

**"kun.. Aomine-kun?"**

**Aku membuka mata dan menemukan wajah satsuki pada pandangan pertama.**

**"WAAA!" aku tersentak bangun. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"**

**"mencarimu tentu saja." Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.**

**"kau bolos juga?" tanyaku kaget**

**"baka! Aku tidak sepertimu! Ini sudah jam makan siang."**

**"begitu? Kurasa aku tertidur lagi." Aku hendak berdiri ketika tangan satsuki menahan tanganku.**

**Spontan aku melihat kearahnya.**

**"tidak perlu membeli makanan. Aku membawa bentou lebih hari ini." Dia tersenyum senang.**

**"baguslah. Berikan padaku. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada bibi." Aku kembali duduk. Menyembunyikan kesenanganku yang berlebih saat ini.**

**"tidak. kau akan memakan bentou buatanku." dia terlihat sangat senang ketika aku mendengar suara petir menggelegar di belakangku.**

**"…. Aku akan membeli makananku sendiri." **

**"YA! Hargai usahaku!" dia terlihat marah. "aku berusaha keras untuk mebuat ini."**

**Dia berusaha membuat bentou, untukku?**

**a-apa yang terjadi?**

**"berikan padaku." Walau aku tahu aku akan mati setelah memakannya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya.**

**Aku membuka bentounya.**

**Entah hanya perasaanku atau mereka mengeluarkan aura gelap dari dalamnya.**

**Aku bahkan tidak memiliki selera makan.**

**Aku mengambil sesuatu yang panjang dan hitam pekat "a-apa ini?"**

**"ebi katsu." Dia menjawab dengan senyum cerah.**

**"APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?! Ebi katsu hitam, onigiri keras seperti batu, miso berkuah hijau dan kental, gurita dengan tentakel yang masih bergerak,sayuran dan buah yang tidak di potong dan di tuangkan saus?! Dan ada apa dengan lambang racun ini? KAU PIKIR ORANG BODOH MANA YANG MAU MEMAKANNYA?!" **

**"a-aku pikir kau cukup bodoh untuk memakannya." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.**

**a-aku mati.**

**Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tentu sama sekali tidak berniat memakan racun ini.**

**"dengar satsuki. Aku tidak pintar memasak tapi aku tahu mana sesuatu yang bisa ku makan." Aku menepuk bahunya.**

**"uhh.. seburuk itukah bentouku.?" Dia terlihat begitu kecewa.**

**"lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan."**

**"Nani?! Aku tidak akan memasak lagi!" dia hendak pergi, namun tanganku dengan sendirinya menggapainya.**

**"itu memang baik, tapi kau perempuan, satsuki. Aku akan membantumu sampai bentoumu setidaknya layak untuk di makan."**

**Astaga. Apa yang kukatakan?**

**"kau mau membantuku?" dia terlihat lebih baik.**

**"ne. aku akan membuatmu bisa memasak." Aku mencoba memperpendek umurku!**

**"yokatta. Aku akan membuatkanmu bentou mulai besok." Satsuki tersenyum senang dan pergi untuk melanjutkan jam-nya.**

**Satsuki. Jika aku mati dalam waktu dekat ini, ku harap kau tidak akan merasa bersalah.**

**Walau aku yakin itu pasti karnamu.**

* * *

**Esoknya, di jam yang sama dan di tempat yang sama. Shinigami itu datang lagi, satsuki.**

**"Kali ini aku membuat nasi kare. Aku memisahkan buah dengan saus." Dia memberiku bentounya dengan sangat percaya diri.**

**"harus berapa kali ku bilang? Potong sayurnya! Kau memisahkan buahnya dengan saus, tapi aku masih menemukan buah di antara kare!" komentarku kesal**

**"uh, aku kehabisan sayuran jadi ku pikir buah dan sayuran sama.."**

**"TIDAK SAMA! Dan apa ini? Nasinya masih mentah! Tidak, ini beras, bukan nasi. Karenya juga, kenapa rasanya manis?"**

**Dia terlihat ragu-ragu menjawab "aku.. aku masukan selai kacang.."**

**"BAKA!" teriakku kesal.**

**"bagaimana mungkin orang bodoh menyebutku bodoh?!" dia terlihat kesal**

**"kau menyebut senseimu bodoh?" balasku cepat**

**"sumiasen, Aomine sensei." Dia tertunduk. "apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"**

**"hh.." aku mendesah putus asa. "ikuti semua kata-kataku." Dan dia mengagguk setuju**

**Ini sudah hari ke tujuh semenjak satsuki memintaku untuk mencicipi setiap masakannya. Aku bahkan terkejut aku masih hidup hingga detik ini.**

* * *

**Hari ini satsuki mendatangiku seperti biasa.**

**Semakin hari masakannya membaik. Entah apa yang membuatnya berusaha sekeras ini.**

**Benar. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan itu.**

**Sejenak aku menatap wajah satsuki yang sabar menunggu kata-kata dari mulutku.**

**"ini lebih baik. Kau bisa memasak sekarang, satsuki." Aku tersenyum **

**"yokatta. Ini berkatmu Aomine-kun." Dia terlihat begitu puas.**

**"aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain memerintahmu." Ucapku berusaha menyembunyika Maluku.**

**"itu yang selalu aku lakukan padamu. Arigatou." **

**Senyumnya. Ini senyum pertama setelah beberapa tahun tak pernah tertuju untukku.**

**Yang kulihat hanya wajah marah, kecewa, dan khawatir darinya.**

**Aku tidak ingin melepas senyum itu lagi.**

**Bisakah aku memiliki senyum itu selamanya?**

**"satsuki.." bisikku**

**"aku akan membuat bentou untuk tetsu-kun besok."**

**Tetsu..**

**Seharusnya aku tahu..**

* * *

**Aku memutuskan untuk mencari suasana sunyi dimana aku dan aku yang berada di sana.**

**Aku memang terlalu sering menyendiri, tapi satsuki selalu menemukan aku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana satsuki tidak akan bisa datang.**

**Di kamarku.**

**Aku bolos seperti biasa, hanya saja tidak ada hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan.**

**Aku hanya terdiam di atas ranjangku.**

**Aku bahkan tidak berkedip hingga mataku perih.**

**Apa yang kupikirkan?**

**Aku terlalu banyak berharap ketika melihat satsuki berusaha sekeras itu.**

**Harusnya aku tahu.**

**Tidak. Bukan aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu.**

**Sejak kapan dia menjauh dariku? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku? **

**Tanpa ku sadari jarak antara kami kian menjauh dari hari ke hari.**

**Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan lagi.**

**Kini yang aku miliki disisiku hanyalah dia. Jika dia pergi..**

**Tok tok tok!**

**Siapa orang yang berani mengganggu ketenanganku?**

**Aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, namun suara itu tak kunjung reda.**

**"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" bentakku kesal pada akhirnya.**

**"Aomine-kun? Daijoubu?" suara dari balik pintu sana.**

**Satsuki?**

**Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini.**

**"aomine-kun. Kau tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan wajahnya walau pintu itu membuat jarak antara aku dan dia.**

**"terjadi sesuatu?"**

**Hentikan**

**"kau terluka?"**

**Hentikan!**

**"setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu. Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."**

**Seolah memiliki nyawa, tubuhku bergerak cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Aku bisa melihat wajah satsuki terlihat terkejut.**

**"apa yang kau inginkan?" aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku saat ini tapi satsuki menatapku sedih.**

**"jangan wajah itu lagi.." bisiknya. "aku membuatkan ini untukmu" dia memberiku semangkuk bubur nasi**

**"kupikir kau sakit, jadi aku membuatnya." Dia tersenyum pahit tanpa ingin melihat wajahku.**

**Kenapa?**

**Kau terlihat begitu bahagia bersama tetsuya. Tapi aku?**

**"aku akan pulang seka.."**

**Aku menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya ketika dia membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan aku.**

**Jangan pergi.**

**Jangan tinggalkan aku.**

**Tetaplah disisiku.**

**tapi Aku hanya membuka mulutku tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.**

**Kenapa aku begitu pengecut? Aku terlalu takut menerima jawabannya.**

**Satsuki hanya menatapku khawatir.**

**Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Aku muak kau selalu menghawatirkan aku, namun sisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.**

**Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada sepatah katapun dari hatiku yang sampai padamu.**

**Tanpa ku sadari genggaman tanganku pada satsuki seakin erat ketika ku pikir aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.**

**"Aomine-kun.." dia tampak begitu sedih. "aku harus pergi menemui tetsu.."**

**Seolah jantungku ditikam beribu pedang panas. Rasa sakit ini.. tidak. Kecewa.**

**Tanganku gemetar menahan sakit dan marah.**

**Nande, satsuki? **

**"KENAPA SELALU TETSU?!" teriakku tak terkendali ketika aku menarik tangan satsuki hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu yang terbuka.**

**"A-ao.." sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku melekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.**

**Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang kutahan di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengejang ketika ciuman itu terlontar. Matanya terbuka lebar**

**Perlahan aku melepaskan ciuman itu tanpa ingin menatap wajahnya.**

**"lihat aku.." bisikku tepat di telinganya.**

**Aku melepaskan kedua tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya tercengang di tempat.**

**Aku berjalan keluar rumah mencari ketenangan untuk otakku.**

**Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?**

**Itu ciuman pertama satsuki, begitu pula aku. Apa aku keterlaluan?**

**Aku kehilangan kendali ketika dia menyebut tetsu.**

**Dia akan membenciku..**

**Aku berhenti di tepi sungai yang masih sepi karn gelap malam juga dinginnya musim gugur.**

**"sebentar lagi musim dingin.." bisikku bisa merasakan nafasku yang membeku.**

**Aku duduk di sisi sungai. **

**Hanya ada suara desir air, rerumputan yang saling terkait dan nafasku.**

**Dulu satsuki sering membuat mahkota dandelion di sini. Tapi musim semi sudah berakhir.**

**Di sini hanya ada rumput dan dedaunan.**

**Aku mengumpulkan mereka, mencoba mengingat bagaimana satsuki membuatnya.**

**Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?**

**Aku terkekeh pedih.**

**Satsuki..**

**Jika waktu dapat kembali. Aku ingin masa itu takkan pernah berakhir. Ketika senyummu hanya tertuju untukku.**

**Aku merasakan airmata mulai menyengat mataku.**

**"argh! Sejak kapan aku begitu melankolis?" aku tertawa. Menutup kedua mataku dan menyembunyikannya di balik kedua telapak tanganku ketika aku membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh di atas rerumputan.**

**"kun~!"**

**Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara satsuki walau samar.**

**"Aomine-kun!"**

**Suaranya semakin jelas dan jelas. Mungkin aku mulai gila.**

**"Aomine-kun!" seserorang membuka kedua tanganku. Kini aku bisa melihat satsuki tepat di atas kepalaku.**

**Aku hanya membatu. Tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan atau lakukan.**

**Kami berdua hanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga akhirnya tawa satsuki memcahkan keheningan.**

**Baik. Aku semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.**

**Apa dia marah? Atau dia tidak mengaggap serius ciuman itu?**

**"aku senang perasaanmu tak pernah berubah selama ini." Satsuki tersenyum lega.**

**Selama ini?**

**"kau ingat tempat ini?" satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling tempat ini. "kau pernah melamarku di sini dengan cincin dandelion. Lalu aku membuatkanmu mahkota dandelion."**

**Mahkota?**

**Cicin?**

**Aku ingat sekarang. Aku tidak pernah bisa membuatkannya mahkota untuk menjadikannya putriku dulu, jadi aku membuatnya cicin dan berjanji akan menjadikannya putriku selamanya.**

**"jadi.. ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" dia menatapku yakin.**

**Aku bangkit dari posisiku, mengambil mahkota daun yang tadi ku buat dan mengenakannya pada kepala satsuki.**

**"aku akan menepati janjiku. Tunggu hingga musim semi tiba dan aku akan membuatkanmu mahkota dandelion itu"**

**Satsuki hanya terkekeh.**

**Satsuki mengambil beberapa rumput dan melingkarkannya menyerupai cincin.**

**"dan hingga saat itu tiba, beri aku kesempatan untuk lebih mencintaimu."**

**Satsuki memasangkan cicin itu pada jari kelingkingku.**

**Musim semi. Ketika bunga bermekarang. Hewan kembali beraktifitas dan cintaku yang mulai mekar.**

**Kami menanam cinta kami dan merawatnya hingga itu akan menjadi kisah cinta yang indah.**

**Hanya kau dan aku.**

**END~**


End file.
